Pettigrew's Punishment
by kangaroo
Summary: Rating for some violence in 2nd chapter, you'll see what I mean. This is for everyone who hates Peter Pettigrew. Honestly, you'll like it no matter how bad the writng.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; not mine doubt they ever will be. Don't sue.  
  
A/N This is what I think should happen to Peter Pettigrew. This won't fit exactly with the books but you can still enjoy it.  
  
I needed to get this off my chest so I could write a good Marauder story, which, unfortunately, has to involve a certain rat.  
  
I have no idea how wizard courts work but the story is really about torture and extreme pain for said rat.  
  
If you tell me what you want doing to Mr Rat then you will be mentioned in the A/N and credit will go to you for all your evil ideas!!!!!!! Mwahhaaaa!!!!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
No Punishment Is Worse Than A Friends Punishment  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" a stern voice asked.  
  
A small, rather chubby witch stood up before the juror and the rest of the court, whilst throwing a venomous look at the accused, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Pettigrew shrank under the room's unforgiving glare.  
  
"We have your honour, we find the accused guilty."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, the Wizarding Court finds you guilty of the following charges; You were a direct cause of the murder of Lily and James Potter. You are an illegal animagus and used your ability to frame another person, who was wrongly imprisoned as a result. There is evidence to prove you were a Death Eater in The Dark Lord's inner circle and plotted and assisted the murders of an unknown number of people. And also used numeous Unforgivable curses. You assisted the Dark Lord, a known threat to wizarding and muggle society, regain power. These are serious charges which have caused many people a lot of hurt and pain over the years and it has been expressed by this court and also the public for you to receive unusual treatment and punishment for your crimes, you will not Receive the Dementor's Kiss."  
  
Pettigrew looked relieved and extremely thankful and let a hug breath. But the Judge continued."  
  
"yet. First, you will be left to the mercies of the remaining friends who you betrayed along with Harry Potter, whose parents you killed." Pettigrew paled to a ghastly grey and looked like he would throw-up.  
  
In the public boxes, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter, who were sitting next to each other, looked at each other, both surprise and glee showing on their faces at the prospect of getting revenge the one they all hated so vehemently.  
  
"You will be taken to a room where the punishment will commence. Mssrs Lupin, Black and Potter will be allowed to use the Unforgivable curses, Imperius and Cruciatus, though we ask you to leave him in a state that leaves something for the dementors." The judge, normally so fair and just, sounded positively ecstatic that Peter Pettigrew would finally be getting his comeuppance.  
  
At this point Pettigrew lost it and threw up, though in a few moments Sirius remarked coldly with disgust, "I think there has been a breech at both ends, judging by the stench!"  
  
The fates, who were once kind to Peter Pettigrew some may say, were certainly not with him now as he contemplated the punishment he was to receive.  
  
Years of grief and anguish, misunderstanding and guilt, torture and injustice were to be brought down upon him, by his childhood friends and the son of the friends he killed, as punishment.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Harry had spent years alone, in different ways, yet totally isolated from the ones they love.  
  
Harry never had the chance to know his parents.  
  
Remus and Sirius knew their friend had betrayed them and killed their other friends.  
  
Remus lived for 12 years believing Sirius had betrayed them all only to learn the truth years later.  
  
Sirius spent 12 years living in hell in Azkaban and was on the run from nearly every human in the world for a long time, knowing everyone thought that he betrayed his best friend.  
  
And it was all Peter Pettigrews fault. Needless to say, said person was shit-scared of what his 'friends' had in store.  
  
A/N now it is your turn. Please review and tell me all the things that you would like to see happen to Peter Pettigrew. I need ideas and this is a perfect way to get revenge on PP for Remus and Sirius and co. Go wild!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!! Be evil!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pineapples for Fun

Disclaimer; don' own anything. Don't sue.  
  
A/N, please review and make suggestions for what you would like to see happen to Peter. Thanks to magicsprite for reviewing. Someone else did too but I can't find the email!! Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The scene was set. A large white room contained one white chair on which one very white looking Peter Pettigrew sat. In fact apart from the dismal grey of Pettigrew's prison uniform the only splashes of colour were the splatters of vomit and other bodily secretion that Pettigrew kept introducing into the room.  
  
Through a small, also white, door came three people. Two tall wizards flanked a younger, smaller one and all three were grinning in a rather scary way. They were ecstatic that they would finally be able to wreak vengeance on the man who had betrayed them all.  
  
Sirius Black was one of the tall wizards and on his young face were signs of stress and exhaustion as though he had spent a long time suffering alone. He had. Peter Pettigrew had caused it. Add this to the fact that said man also killed his best friend then it was expected for the man to be extremely pissed.  
  
His tall companion was also young, but he bore the telltale signs of pain, a lot of pain spent mainly alone. He had in fact lost his both his best friends and another close one to the man who sat before him. Due to his 'condition' friends were a rare commodity to Remus Lupin and to lose them all in one night accounted for his rather furious stature.  
  
The boy, Harry Potter, was imagining in his young mind horrific ways to punish the man who had killed his parents. He had spent years as an unwanted burden and lived not knowing of his true calling in life. His eyes showed a deep internal pain and responsibility and hardness only gained from years of bad treatment. All in all he was allowed to be royally pissed off.  
  
Pettigrew cowered before the normally kind hearted men and shrunk under their malevolent gazes.  
  
"Got anything to say for yourself Peter?" Remus asked, with an unnatural icy edge to his voice.  
  
"Remus, old friend, remember the times at Hogwarts, you wouldn't hurt an old friend like me surely!" Pettigrew pleaded with a nervous, desperate laugh in his voice.  
  
At the incredulous look all three had on their faces Pettigrew carried on rambling.  
  
"It wasn't me! I was under Imperius. Yes! That's it. It was Black all along! You know I wouldn't hurt anyone!" he fell onto his knees, begging and grasping at Remus' robes, even more of the pathetic slimeball than he was in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"You! You are absolutely fucking incredible!" Shouted Remus, shocking everyone in the room, who had never heard him swear before.  
  
"None of us ever liked your sorry, pathetic ass even in school. You betrayed all of us. You killed Lily and James! You nearly killed Harry, twice! You fucking bastard. Pick your favourite curse, slimeball!" Remus glared and yanked his robes from Pettigrew's hands. His throat was burning and hands shaking, he was normally a calm man who never raised his voice, but faced with the man who had caused so much pain for so many people his restraint broke.  
  
As Remus turned away to calm himself, for his own benefit, Sirius took the floor.  
  
"You killed my best friends and took away my life. In place you gave me 12 years in Azkaban. Thanks!" was all Sirius said, but his tone could have cut through anyone worse than any curse would have. Harry was shocked that he wasn't angrier but Sirius had gone beyond the normal realms of anger. His eyes, however, burned.  
  
"I can't believe I kept you alive!" Harry said. When Pettigrew opened his filthy mouth he performed a quick charm and skin healed over his mouth, muffling all words.  
  
Harry leant over to Remus and whispere something in his ear. His former professor nodded and made no comment as he removed Pettigrew's clothes with a wave of his wand and somehow obscured his, err, privates.  
  
Harry, inexplicably, produced a pineapple from his robes and levitated it in the air. With a well chosen word he Banished the fruit, spikes first, towards Pettigrew to where the sun don't shine.  
  
Pettigrew screamed so loud he ripped the skin that covered his mouth.  
  
A/N I will keep each chapter short and in each one put in a suggestion that you guys make!! Magic sprite, thanks for the pineapple idea!! Review and tell me what to do. 


End file.
